bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TooNBaku
Welcome! Now that... Was an awesome way to start the New Bakugan Season. I have to agree that Team Anubias sound cool and rumours saying that Spectra and Mira may come back to the show, makes it even more awesome. I got bored of all the old characters leaving the show... MAYBE BMS won't be so bad after all. Anubias Trivia The way the Trivia on Anubias's page was phrased is the grammatically correct way. I'm not sure if you're a native English speaker or not, but we rarely use hyphens (-) in sentences. We usually use commas (,), semicolons (;), or periods (.). --All Hail the Queen'' 18:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks for telling me.Anubias (talk) 19:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem ;) --All Hail the Queen'' 19:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' : By the way, just wanted to ask... What's up? Anubias (talk) 19:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing much. Playing Bakugan Dimensions. Home sick with a fever. :/ --All Hail the Queen'' 19:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :: ::Or maybe Jake could have a cold. Nuke-ation eve ::Nice one but I don't think so. --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I messed up with my sig. Also this is what User: DarkusAlpha told me is to talk on other ppls talk pages. Oh and DArkusAlpha has a nuke page I have a nuke page and User:Nintendocan has a nuke page. You seem like you could be a great admin later on. Kyleronco Methods of Meyham :: ::Thanks man. I'm still new to this thing, the website not the show. What's a nuke page? and an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 13:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::An admin is somebody who has more power than most people. Then after an admin is a crat. A nuke page is a page that if you click it you nuke something. So clickthis to go to a nuke page. Click This to go to my page. Click this to go to go to the Strikeflier page. Also I'm pretty random. Kyleronco (talk) 13:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Same here, I'm random myself. So, how do you nuke a page? And after an admin, what does a crat mean? Oh yeah, and how can I become an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 14:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::At least 2,000 edits for an admin and no Criminal history. And a crat is 1 step higher. Also you have to know ohw to at least spell the full word for crat. I can't. lol. Kyleronco (talk) 14:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Okay, that sounds like an easy task. I think I can do it... But I will need some help-- ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 16:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Ok good luck with that. Kyleronco out. Kyleronco (talk) 16:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) See ya. Thanks for everything. ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 17:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Sellon/Subterra I think that she has 2 Guardian Bakugan. I mean, it's not impossible to use two attributes and/or Guardian Bakugan. Either that, or it's an animation error. --All Hail the Queen'' 19:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :That wouldn't explain why Sellon would be shown with it, though. I mean, if Drago is Dan's Guardian and whoever is Anubias's Guardian, then why would Sellon be shown with a Guardian that isn't hers? --All Hail the Queen'' 19:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Please don't post the same message on a talk page more than once.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 03:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Do you have school-off? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Cuz so far, you're the fastest contributer for maybe the last hour, and the only one, maybe. I had school-off the whole week. I live in USA. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup. It's Kyleronco. worn out and lost 19:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just under a sever thunderstorm warning. It might be a bow echo! Worn out and lost Did you have early out or something? Are you in Eastern Timezone? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 20:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) King Anubias? I guess that makes me Deity AOH. >:) Your sudden death [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'from above, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'AOH!']] 19:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hi anubias well i dont remember what the websites are called ill tell you if i remember.the queen of darkness was here (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ya nice to meet you to oh did you see mechtanium surge episode 3 yet?it was on 30 minutes ago it was epic!!! -_-" I SO want to see episode 3 know that my little girly spoiled it. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) anubias won i was so happy(dan always wins)and im not sure if i can upload the video on your user page it should be on youtube in maybe an hour or 2the queen of darkness was here (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I might do it. I might not. No telling. Depends on how much rage I have later. Oh, and GIRL, YOU HAD BETTER STOP SPOILING IT FOR MEH. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) just send it throug h email :P nuzamaki90@hotmail.com Reach for the stars 20:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Which? Ravedian. I think it's a VA error (re: "Haos Sabator" while it was "Subterra Sabator" in the last season, etc.) --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 20:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, thanks ^_^. I wish the VAs would stop making such obvious mistakes XD. --All Hail'''' the Queen'' 02:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks+ Congrats Thanks for helping out with pictures and editing, you are a great contributor and we hope to see more of you! Also congrats on almost 750 edits in 20 days ^.^ Peace out! 50px Rule 14 50px 18:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) use this as your sig nowiki/ $~King Anubias~$ (talk) Crap... That didn't work It's going good. I just beat Dan on BD again and I just got a Ventus Aksela, Pyrus Zeon Hylash, and a Pyrus Sky & Gaia. I will avenge you AOH 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I have to clean soon. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestormblaze Called AOH g**. That made AOH snap. Due to that he was blocked. His behaviour will not be tolerated on this wiki. It is pretty much illegal to insult an admin on here. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sup too. Hey my guardian bakugan is helios mk2 thats the best design ive ever seen''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pyrus it looks better in pyrus''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Good guess''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching Shane Dawson on Youtube right now. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Depends, Whats the Favor? Reach for the stars 14:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Shane Funny? I watched most of his videos. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Why? Alright then Reach for the stars 15:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmhmmm No PRob 1 MORE EDIT! YOU CAN DO IT! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS ON YOUR 900 EDIT ON THE Copper PAGE! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (Makes bet that he will be an admin by June 30) Bet placed. Hi my name is what? My name is Kyleronco 17:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just have that feeling that you will be an admin by then. A rollback in a couple of weeks. Hi! My name is what My anme is who My name is 17:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC)